Problems
by IceQueen707
Summary: When your worst enemy is trying to kidnap your girlfriend, when your best friend is mad at you for reasons unknown, when the girl of your dreams really isn't the girl of your dreams and you're in love with your best friend...you've got problems.
1. Problem 1

There was so much I didn't know about the Teen Titans when I first joined them.

I never thought I would grow to like them.

I never thought I would stay with them long.

I never thought I would fall in love with one of them.

Where are visions of the future when you really need them?

* * *

"Do you have an ace of spades?" Beastboy asked Cyborg. The robot man grumbled and handed Beastboy his card.

"Do you have a queen of hearts?" Cyborg asked slyly.

"Hey! I thought that we agreed you wouldn't use your x-ray vision?" Beastboy exclaimed, handing over his three cards. Cyborg shrugged.

"Didn't. You're just terrible at Go Fish."

"I am not! I won that one round… a couple weeks ago… last year."

"Just face it Beastboy. You have never, and will never, win a round of Go Fish." Raven growled, tilting her book up a little more. She glared at Beastboy from her place on the couch.

"Ouch." he said, stung. "That was a little harsh."

"The truth hurts. A lot."

"Where are Robin and Starfire?" Beastboy asked, turning his back to Raven. Cyborg gave her a peculiar look before turning back to the game. She glared back at him before setting her book down on the table and walking towards the kitchen.

"Out celebrating their two week anniversary. I'm guessing Starfire learned that from some movie or something." Cyborg replied after she left. "I'm pretty sure people don't literally celebrate every second they're together."

"Somebody should tell her before we go insane. Do you have a two of diamonds?"

"Go fish. Robin will mention it eventually. You have a six of clubs?"

"Go fish. I bet he won't. I bet he'll make one of us do it. Do you have a ten of hearts?"

"Go fish. I'm not doing it. You have a two of diamonds?"

"That's so not fair!" Beastboy said, jumping up and scattering cards everywhere. "You cheated! You said you didn't have one!"

Cyborg smirked. "Nope. Just got it from the pile."

"What? URGH!"

Beastboy cried out in frustration, sweeping the table free of cards. His hand tipped Raven's mug of tea onto her new book.

There was deadly silence. Cyborg turned his head and saw Raven glaring at them from the kitchen.

"You are going to pay for that." Raven intoned. Black magic engulfed the playing cards and flung themselves at the two Titans like ninja throwing stars. Cyborg threw himself down and pulled Beastboy down with him. The cards imbedded themselves into the opposite wall and stuck.

Raven summoned her sodden book and swept out of the living room. The coffee table cracked in half as she passed. Her door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the empty tower. Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged apprehensive looks.

The sound of laughter came from the front door. Robin and Starfire burst into the living room, holding each other's hands. They stopped short, their wide eyes taking in the cards stuck in the wall and the broken table. Cyborg got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey ya'll. How was the two week anniversary?" he asked casually. Robin gave him a look.

"Fine. Great actually. What happened here?" he said cautiously. Beastboy scrambled up to stand next to Cyborg.

"Hey dudes, have you noticed that Raven has been getting more irritable since the trip to Tokyo?" Cyborg asked. He sat down on the couch and gestured grandly at the splintered mess of the table.

* * *

"The plan is almost ready master." the girl reported. Slade waved a hand nonchalantly at her.

"Excellent my dear. Have you reviewed everything Rose?" he said, staring intently at the screen. The girl named Rose scowled at his back before her expression smoothed out.

"Of course."

"Good. You know what to do?"

Rose suppressed a sigh. This had to be the fiftieth time she's done this. "Use Cinderblock to distract the Titans at their tower. Capture the boy, the one with the red uniform and mask. Capture the alien with red hair and green eyes too. Bring them back here." she recited smoothly. Slade turned to her sharply.

"What about the rest of the Titans?" he snapped. His eye narrowed in his bronze and black mask.

"I had no instructions for the rest of the Titans."

Slade laughed. "Kill them. Kill them all."

Rose smiled fiercely. "Yes master."

* * *

_So yeah… I ran out of evil people who worked for Slade, since I'm still going with the fact that Terra forgot her past and everything. So I had to fall back on the comics…sorry!_


	2. The Ravager

There was the sound of objects smashing into walls inside Raven's room. Robin stood outside, wondering if he should risk his life trying to find out what was wrong or save his life and have Raven get even angrier at everybody. She had to know he was out there-her powers of empathy allowed her to sense everybody around her- but chose not to answer the door. Robin took this as a very bad sign.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…" Robin could hear Raven mutter quickly. This was how she usually kept her emotions under control, though it was obviously not working.

"Umm, Raven?" Robin whispered to the door. He grimaced as everything became abruptly silent. Why did he always have to talk to her?

"Leave if you wish to keep your head upon your shoulders." she said in a deadly voice. Robin backed away hastily and decided to do a couple more hours training instead.

A bright red suddenly flooded the hallway. Raven's door slid open, revealing a very angry sorceress.

"Who is it now?" she snapped, pulling up her hood. They ran (well, Raven actually floated) to the control room. Cyborg was already there with Starfire, typing something on the computer. The screen shifted and constantly changed angles.

"The alarm systems said that there was an intruder in the tower but I don't see…" Cyborg began. A huge stone face appeared on the screen, roaring with fury.

"Never mind. Cinderblock's on the roof!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Raven said irritably. Beastboy skidded to a stop, but was flung forward as Starfire flew into him.

"Dudes! Cinderblock is on the roof!" the changeling exclaimed. Raven glared at him and Starfire. Something above them crashed and pounded on the roof.

"We probably should go defeat him now." Cyborg suggested as the ceiling shook again. A dark raven enveloped the teens as Raven teleported them to the rooftop. Cinderblock stepped menacingly toward them. A girl in bronze armor sat on top of him, a mask covering the top half of her face. She smiled wickedly at them.

"The Teen Titans." she said, more like a comment than a question.

"Woah, I like, did not know that Slade had another minion working for him now." Beastboy said in amazement. The girl growled at him.

"Silence fool. You should be savoring your last moments on this earth, ignorant child."

"Child? I bet I'm the same age as you!"

The girl jumped down and carelessly waved a hand at them. Cinderblock charged toward them at full speed.

"Titans go!" Robin said as the Titans leapt into action. Starfire pounded Cinderblock with starbolts, which caused him to go into a rage. Cyborg primed his sonic cannon before unleashing a devastating blast of sound.

"Booyah! Direct hit!" the robot man cheered. Cinderblock wrenched an air conditioning unit from the roof and chucked it him. Cyborg flew backwards into Starfire before crashing through the door.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my best friend without it being part of my prank!" Beastboy yelled indignantly. He shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and smashed his enormous green tail at Cinderblock. He stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered and grabbed Beastboy by his tail and hurled him into the ocean far below.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." a bored voice sounded from behind him. Cinderblock turned around, only to be seized by claws made of black magic. He roared furiously, but that did not prevent him from being thrown over the edge of the tower. And he did not land in the ocean.

Raven rolled her violet eyes in annoyance before turning to help Robin with his fight against Slade's mysterious new servant. She had pulled two swords out, which Robin was busy deflecting with his bo staff. She seemed to be enjoying the fight.

"Is the little songbird tired? I anticipated a much longer fight." she said teasingly. Her swords scratched Robin across the chest.

"Who are you? Why are you working for Slade?" Robin asked breathlessly. He _was _tired and wanted this fight to end quickly before she could seriously injure him.

"Those I have killed call me the Ravager. And my motives are not to be shared with you, little boy."

He gritted his teeth. "Shut up." he said before furiously striking out at her. This just seemed to amuse her further. The Ravager deflected one of his blows before using a strange maneuver to twist the staff out of Robin's hands. Then she forced him to the ground, keeping a sword next to his cheek.

"Time to go sidekick." she purred, pressing the blade against his cheek. A thin red line of blood appeared on his skin.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

The Ravager felt something slam into her shoulder at high speed, knocking her off Robin. There was a sharp crack as black magic snapped her swords half.

"Go. Now." Raven said calmly. She floated a few feet from the ground, eyes glowing white and hands streaming with black magic. It was a terrifying sight.

"Witch." the Ravager said venomously. She produced a controller from her belt and pressed a button. Raven's eyes widened and she had just enough time to cover everybody with a shield before the world exploded in a flash of light and fire. When the smoke cleared the Ravager was gone, and so was a large chunk of the roof and the rooms beneath it.

"Is she…?" Robin asked Raven asked hesitantly. She shook her head.

Cyborg leaned over to look down the massive hole in the roof. Starfire ignored it and immediately ran over the hug Robin.

"Dear Robin, has the mean girl injured you in any way?" she asked anxiously. Robin, who was starting to turn blue from loss of oxygen, broke away from her and took several deep breaths before answering.

"No, Raven stopped her before she could do anything." he replied, smiling warmly at the tall alien girl. Beastboy made 'ick' faces behind their backs.

"Then I guess everything is okay then!" Cyborg said. "Nobody got hurt, we kicked the criminal's butt, and the roof can be repaired in a couple weeks!"

Raven scowled at him. "Not quite Cyborg. There is one huge problem."

Everybody gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

She looked down the hole in the roof. "Those rooms used to be my bedroom, Robin's bedroom, and Starfire's bedroom."

Everybody looked down at the charred remains of the rooms. "Oh." 


	3. Moonlight Maiden

It was decided that Robin and Starfire stay in Terra's old room, which had long been converted into a sort of guest room. The room still had a beautiful desert mural painted on the walls, which Beastboy proclaimed was very romantic. Cyborg insisted that they put in two separate beds so he could be sure there would be no 'funny business'.

So Raven got the couch.

The sorceress had surprisingly little to say about it. It was a ridiculously large couch after all, and she was always the first one up everyday anyhow. She just gave them all a glare and warned them not to go into the living room at night. Or else.

Cyborg assured them that it would only take a couple weeks to repair all the damage to the tower. Their current arrangements were only temporary, he insisted. Beastboy just announced (loudly) to all of the teens that he was glad his room wasn't the one destroyed in the explosion.

There were complications, of course.

For one, everybody soon found out that Raven had several rare and powerful spellbooks in her room, which had caught on fire. This activated several of the nastier spells, and everybody had to help catch some fire demons and Ash Sprites.

Also, though this applied strictly to Robin, Starfire snored. Loudly.

He was not aware of this unfortunate fact until he was awoken by the sounds of a trumpet echoing around the room. After he had located the source of the loud sounds he relaxed and tried to fall back asleep. But, as most people eventually find out, it is not easy to fall asleep when somebody is blaring a horn in your ear. After almost an hour he gave up and walked out of the room to get a drink of water.

The sound of Starfire's snores were muffled by the thick steel door. Robin tread carefully down the dark hallway to the kitchen.

Robin stopped as he reached the living room. The full moon shone through the floor-to-ceiling window, filling the room with liquid silver light. He tried to walk as quietly as humanly possible past the couch Raven was sleeping on. His steel-toed combat boots made clunking noises against the carpet but Raven didn't wake up. In fact, she was facing away from him, much to Robin's relief.

He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and tip-toed his way past the couch again. Raven turned over to face Robin with a quiet sigh. Robin froze and slowly turned his head to look at her. He caught his breath.

Raven's face was smooth and serene, untroubled by any emotions. The moonlight turned her ashen skin to the delicate color of porcelain. Lilac hair fanned out against the dark pillow, framing her face. Here, where reality faded to into the darkness of the night, she was blindingly beautiful.

She must have sensed his thoughts, because her brow furrowed slightly.

"Robin…" she whispered. Robin thought it was best he go back to the room before she woke up.

He crept back down the dark hallway, the image of perfection still burned into his mind. Starfire stirred sleepily as he entered the room.

"Good morning Robin." she greeted him groggily. "Must we wake at this moment?"

Robin shook his head. "Not yet Star. Go back to sleep."

She nodded before putting her head down and turning over. Robin climbed into his bed, still remembering the unnatural beauty Raven possessed in the moonlight. Fatigue washed over him and he finally surrendered to sleep.

That night he dreamed of violet hair and skin pale as moonlight.

* * *

_If anybody noticed, I usually post my stories only after I'm finished with them. I decided not to do that because this story is going to be longer than the others (hopefully). This way you won't have to wait forever either._


	4. Not

_YAY!!! I found time to finish this chapter! School work can be soo annoying. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter soon. R&R please!_

* * *

Slade sat tranquilly in front of his apprentice, leaning back in his chair. Rose stood in front of him, fidgeting uncomfortably. Her eyes darted around the room, never resting on her master's face. He didn't seem angry at all, but that was when you knew he was furious. And she feared the outcome of his anger.

His anger terrified her.

"You have failed me Rose." he said in a cold voice. Rose winced.

"It was that girl, Raven. I was almost successful until she…"

"Almost never counts. I never expected you to succeed, though I never expected you to fail so miserably."

"Master…"

"Silence." he ordered. The word sliced through the air like a dagger. Rose stopped midsentence.

"Your failure will make it much more difficult to take the city. For that I should punish you."

Rose stared down at her feet, trying not to tremble in fear.

"But I feel lenient today. I'm giving you one last chance to capture Robin and Starfire. They're vital to the plan."

Rose suppressed a sigh of relief. She would not be punished. She was given another chance. "Yes master."

"Do not disappoint me apprentice. Next time, I may not feel so merciful."

She swallowed. "Y…yes master."

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning feeling generally grumpy. Her neck was stiff from sleeping at an awkward angle and she just realized that her book, _The Tenth Power_, had somehow disappeared during the night. How wonderful.

She clipped her cloak on and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Raven smoothed down stray pieces of hair and scowled at her reflection. Ashen face, unnatural hair and eyes, demonic red gem in the center of her forehead… she was so homely, so unattractive. Her image made people look away politely, trying to conceal the disgust in their gaze. Her face clearly showed her half-demon heritage.

She had always hated her reflection.

Raven splashed water on the mirror, blurring her reflection. She couldn't wallow in self-pity forever. She had things to do.

Like find a certain novel, for instance.

She floated back to the living room and made a pot of mint tea. Taking a cautious sip, she thought back to the other day and carefully retraced her steps. She had taken the book from her shelf, left it alone long enough for Beastboy to spill tea on it, left it in the bathroom, then retrieved it and brought it to her temporary "bed". Funny, she could have sworn she had it with her when she fell asleep…

"Hey Rae." Robin's voice came from behind her, interrupting her train of thought. Raven took another sip of tea, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Don't call me 'Rae' Robin. I don't tolerate nicknames." she said monotonously. He always knew just how to get under her skin.

"Hey Raven? Nah, it just doesn't have that rhyming quality."

"I was not given a name to have some idiot try to find a rhyme in it."

"Edgar Allen Poe made a poem all about a raven. And it rhymes."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Beastboy probably stole her book for one of his terrible pranks. She set down her mug and was about to go off to look for him when Robin cleared his throat from behind her.

"What?"

"You made a mistake."

He was always so annoying. "What are you talking about? I never make mistakes." she replied irritably.

"'Everyone makes mistakes, my love. Even the Singer of All Songs. If you hold back for fear of making a mistake, you will never accomplish what you must.'" Robin read out of the book from his hand. The pages were rippled and wrinkled, and the cover read _The Tenth Power_ on the warped paper cover. Raven's eyes narrowed as she realized exactly what happened to her novel.

"You didn't."

Robin gave her one of his charming smiles. "Beastboy didn't take your book: I did."

"Give it back. Now."

"What's the magic word?" he asked mischievously.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos."

The book was snatched out of his hands and summoned to Raven. She gave a small, satisfied smirk as it landed in her hands.

"That's three words." Robin said, pretending to pout. "I want a refund."

"How amazing. The Boy Blunder can count past two."

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do."

"Why, I out to…" Robin said, pouncing on Raven. She fell down in surprise but quickly recovered and managed to break free of Robin. They tussled on the ground briefly before Robin won and pinned Raven to the ground. She glared up at him in mock anger.

"I have defeated you Calwyn. What shall you give me for my victory?" Robin asked, grinning down on her.

"I can only tell you, Samis, that…" Raven stopped as she sensed a familiar presence. "Starfire's coming."

Robin got off of Raven and helped her up. He noticed she was blushing, which was strange.

Raven wondered why she was blushing. Starfire burst into the room, her grip strangling a bouquet of roses. She seemed very upset.

"Robin! I had just gone to the floor cysts shop to purchase these flowers for you and I decided to play that most amusing game, where couples do the plucking of the petals…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Robin asked, starting to see what had happened. Starfire's emerald green eyes were glistening with tears.

"And it said that you no longer had feelings for me! Did the flower tell the truth?" she asked, distressed. Raven resisted the urge to sigh.

"Of course not Star. That's just a game people play, for fun. They aren't necessarily true." Robin said reassuringly. Starfire's entire face brightened.

"I see dear Robin! So you still have the feelings for me?"

"Definitely."

Starfire beamed and handed the roses to Robin before pulling him close to her for a kiss. Raven turned politely away while the couple kissed. Something in the pit of her stomach turned at the sight of them together like this.

The Tamaranian princess hugged him tightly while Robin stroked her long red hair awkwardly. She was almost a head taller than him after all.

"The day is wonderful once more! Let us go off and wander about the couples place." she declared, taking Robin by the hand and floating towards the door. He set down the flowers on the counter top before allowing himself to be taken outside.

Raven picked up a rose that had fallen out of the bouquet. The stem had been crushed into pulp because of Starfire's grip. She idly picked out the petals, letting them fall onto the white tile floor.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." she said absentmindedly. These things were pointless. Everybody knew that if you had an even number of petals you always landed on "loves me not". It was completely up to chance, and therefore obsolete. Robin should have mentioned that to Starfire before she got upset over it.

She felt slightly sick thinking about them again, but quickly squashed the feeling.

If you had an odd number of petals however, you get…

"He loves me not, he loves me." Raven finished, plucking the final petal from the stem. She stroked the silken petal with the tip of one finger. It was the same red as Robin's uniform. Then she scowled and crushed the crimson petal between her fist. This game was pointless.

"Not."


	5. How To Spell Epic Fail

_AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!! Finally I can sit down and actually write some fanfiction! How annoying can teachers get, giving so much homework that you are forced to sit until 3 IN THE MORNING and do it? What about projects, huh? WHO NEEDS TO KNOW THE CONTROVERSY BETWEEN CREATIONISM VS EVOLUTION THEORY IN A SIX TO EIGHT PAGE ESSAY? HUH? _

_Whew, now that I've got that out of my system, let's get on with the story._

* * *

Starfire pulled Robin to the park, what she called the "couples place", where couples like to snuggle together in the sun. She thought it was very romantic.

Starfire sat down at the base of a giant oak. Robin leaned back against the trunk, looking at the clouds floating by.

"I quite enjoy this location. Will you inquire why?" she asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"This is the site we shared the first date. It is so wonderful with you here." Starfire said, closing her eyes. Robin put his arm around her and hugged her close, breathing in her scent. She smelled like daisies.

"Of course. This is my favorite spot too." he replied. The lazy afternoon heat wrapped around them like a blanket. The delicate scent of fresh-mowed grass permeated the air and bees buzzed lethargically from flower to flower. It was a beautiful day.

Robin yawned. The warmth was making him sleepy.

His mind wandered aimlessly. He and Starfire had been together for two weeks now, and each day was happier than the last. She was sweet, beautiful, cheerful, and completely open. In other words, the perfect girl.

But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with their relationship. For a while he had ignored it, stuffing it into the back of his mind, but it came back today in the kitchen. When he and Starfire had kissed after her minor episode, he had felt slightly frustrated.

_No_, he mentally chided himself, _frustrated was not the right word to describe it._

The word was _disappointed_.

Yes, disappointed that he had been kissing this perfect girl. Though he didn't know why, he had felt disappointed that she had been the one with him. Which was absurd. Hadn't he been the one to recognize his devotion towards her first? Hadn't he said to her, standing in the rain covering in slime, that they could be…together?

It was best to leave such conundrums alone for the sake of sanity.

"Aww, the two little lovebirds sitting beneath a tree." a voice said from above him. Instantly, Robin was on his feet and reaching for his bo staff. Starfire floated a little ways behind him, eyes glowing green. The Ravager jumped down from the top branches of the tree they had been sitting under. She smiled menacingly at them.

"Sickening." she sneered before unsheathing her new swords and rushing towards them.

The Ravager was completely unlike Slade in many ways. For one thing, she had always favored brute strength over tactics. Robin simply dodged out of the way, whipping his staff out and striking the Ravager on the wrist. She winced in pain but kept a tight grip on her swords.

By this time people were starting to realize something was wrong. Couples began to flee from the general area, sensing that danger was near.

"Ravager? Thought you would learn from your last failure." Robin commented calmly, knuckles tightening on his staff.

That obviously did not make her very happy.

"Silence!" she screamed, swinging her blade wildly. It slammed into the tree trunk where Robin had been about half a second before. The Ravager tugged it out with great difficulty.

"You are a very mean girl!" Starfire declared, aiming a starbolt at her. She pulled her sword up and deflected it.

"And you are about as tough as that dandelion over there."

Furious, Starfire flew toward the girl, who stepped casually to the side and smiled in amusement as Starfire crashed into the bushes. Her grin quickly faded as Robin leapt at her with a cry. She jumped back and Robin swept his staff out, catching her in the ankle. Robin pointed his staff at her.

"Give up, Ravager." he said. She glared at him for a second.

"You wish."

There was a blinding flash of light. When the spots disappeared from Robin's eyes he found that the Ravager was gone. He ground his teeth in frustration. How many ways can she invent to get away?

"Robin? Could you please aid me?" Starfire called from the bushes. Her hair was stuck in some briars.

"Of course." he replied, jogging over to her. He gently pulled her hair free and helped her up.

"Oh Robin, thanks you for aiding me." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Somebody who had been watching from the street whooped. Robin turned red.

"Wanna go back to the Tower?" he asked Starfire, turning his back to the spectator. She nodded enthusiastically and took his hand firmly in her own. They flew to the large steel-and-glass T on the horizon.

"Was that Wobin and Waven?" a small toddler asked curiously. His mother shook her head absentmindedly, half-shading her eyes to watch them disappear into the distance.

"No honey that was Robin and Starfire. Raven likes to wear blue, remember?"

"Why did Stawfiwe do that funny thing wif hew mouf?"

She gave her child a sideways glance. "They like each other very much."

"What about Waven?"

"She doesn't like him as much as Starfire does."

"That's silly. Wobins and Wavens are bof birdies."

The mother sighed and picked her child up. "Sweetie, I'll explain it to you when you're older, okay?"

The toddler nodded before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

* * *

_My neighbor actually did that when she was younger. She was with her older sister and asked her all these questions. It was actually pretty funny, especially when the older sister tried to explain the mechanics of crushes._


	6. In Which the Plot Almost Thickens

_This mught be the last chapter for a week or two. Getting ready for final exams and all, so I am really busy. Ahh, who doesn't love school?_

* * *

Rose stumbled into an abandoned building. Her arm and ankle throbbed with pain and her head spun with weariness. She slammed the door behind her with a loud crash.

She screamed in frustration. How could she have let those inferior Teen Titans defeat her twice? It was impossible! It was unthinkable! Her blood boiled with anger at the very thought of those teenagers.

She couldn't go back to Slade. Rose could still remember his ice cold voice saying _Next time a may not be so merciful_…she couldn't tell him of her defeat. He would…she didn't want to think about what he would do.

She couldn't go back.

Rose tossed her blades carelessly to the side with a harsh clang. They were too dull anyway. She had purposely stocked this room full of supplies and carefully checked that the room wasn't bugged before going through her collection of swords. The were all well wrought and so sharp that you wouldn't feel them cut you.

Not immediately anyway.

She pulled out a long, curved number and tested the blade with the flat of her thumb. Crimson stained the silver edge of the blade. She swung them down on a wooden crate and continued until it was a pile of matchwood.

She would finish her mission. It was the only way.

* * *

Raven felt them coming closer and sensed waves of frustration rolling off Robin. Something had happened.

She went outside to meet them. Starfire alighted just in front of her, dropping Robin off and attempting to shake her hair free of the – briars?—caught in it.

The Tamaranian princess busily pulled the tiny hooked thorns out, wincing as the briars tugged out strands of her hair occasionally.

"How was your date?" Raven asked them, mentally wincing at the word _date_.

"It was quite wonderful. I had been enjoying myself immensely until that very rude Ravager girl interrupted us. We immediately returned home, of course." Starfire replied hurriedly, "Please excuse me friend, I must go to the resting room to remove these painful hooks."

Starfire rushed past Raven into the Tower. There was an uncomfortable silence between Raven and Robin for a moment.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Starfire gave me a watered down version of the day's events." she said after a while.

"Kind of. She omitted the fight, and how Ravager got away. How can she just escape like that? It's always at the most convenient time, right when she _needs_ to she just _escapes_! I mean, come on, we defeat her, then she just _leaves_? We don't even know why she's attacking us! And…"

"It's bugging you. A lot." Raven cut him off. Robin took a very deep breath and nodded. He ruffled his spiky hair irritably.

"I advise you to calm down. Going crazy over things you can't control can't be healthy. Have you considered having a trap ready?"

"A little."

"Consider it a bit more. She always comes to us, right? It should be easy. Ask Cyborg for help."

"What?"

"He's been working on some new technology."

"And?"

Raven sighed. "Just consider it."

He gave her a small smile. "I will Rae. Thanks."

Robin started walking towards the Tower. Raven watched him for a moment before coughing pointedly.

"I would like my book back." she said. Robin stopped and smiled to himself.

"It's in a place you shouldn't go." he said. "But I'll give you permission this one time."

Raven scowled. "I am not going into your room Bird Brain."

"You better find a different book then."

Raven rolled her eyes. "And you better leave quickly, before I decide to throw you into yesterday."

He continued to the front door of the Tower. Robin could feel Raven's eyes burning into his back.

"Oh, Robin?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae, or you'll wake up chained to the ceiling."

Robin sniggered.

"Okay…Rae."

There was a distinct growl behind him.

"…ven. I meant Raven."

"You better watch your back Boy Blunder."

* * *

Those stupid teens with their pointless bickering. Too busy goofing off to notice the impending doom lurking around them. She would set them straight, after she completed her mission.

Rose strained to hear Raven and Robin's conversation. That annoying witch was talking about a book or something. Rose couldn't wait to stick her sword through that sorceress's heart. If she had one.

"…Rae…the ceiling." she said. That seemed to strike Robin very funny. Rose resisted the urge to jump out of hiding and attack them. Their conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

The door to the Titan's Tower finally closed. Rose contemplated the tall T-shaped building. It was made out of reinforced steel, about as tall as a small skyscraper (if a skyscraper could be small), and built on solid bedrock. Even the windows were bulletproof glass.

She smiled. She had always relished a challenge.

"How many robots does it take to defeat the Teen Titans in their precious little stronghold?" she mused.

* * *

_Wheeeewwww. Yeah, it's a bit short and with not much plot development...but there will be! A whole car/truck/bus/eighteen wheeled vehicle full!!_


End file.
